Powers
by secretshadows
Summary: Powers is a school for the gifted hope you like it its my first story
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 pt.1 Intro video

Welcome to powers a school built for those gifted with super natural abilities, science mishaps (mutants), and government tests (cyborgs). Here at powers we will help you be able to socialize with other of your kind. We will never call you a freak or a monster. Powers will treat you like family. Now please report to your dorm and follow your schedule for tomorrow.

Ch.1 pt.2 new students

"Welcome to powers." said the guard escort "Here you will learn about stuff normal schools aren't able to teach you." a girl raised her hand and asked "Where are we?" then there were murmurs through out the crowd of new students "We are on a remote island near Asia that is undetectable by radar, has a cloaking field around it, and teleports to a different location each day any more questions?" said the guard. No one answered. "Okay then lets continue." There were a lot of classrooms like sword training, accuracy test, wild life class (you be come the animal and see how long it takes for the other animals to notice your human) and so many other classes. "Okay now I will tell you your room numbers. Liz and Rio room 2b Rick and Malice room 5o Shade and …Shade is that your real name?" Shade is a guy wearing a completely black hood with a red halo on the front he just shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know I've been living in the attic of an abandoned house for ten years so I just named myself Shade" "Okay then… Shade and Nate room 64z and lastly Kane and Alexia (brother and sister) room 65a okay everyone to their rooms."

First person view now (Kane)

(This is weird I can't remember how I got here or anything about my family except for Alex or were I was.) I thought to myself while I was working on my weapon for survival class "Hey Kane can you help me with my weapon?" Alex asked "Sure what is it?" I asked back.

"It's a pole that produces sound waves strong enough to k.o someone"

"… I think that's out of my skill of weapon making."

"What are you making?"

"Metal claws that are able to burst into flames and the glove part has a circle in the middle that changes colors depending on what mood I'm in and the glove part is woven with titanium threads so I can grab blades and deflect bullets I'm almost done I need one more crescent knife blade."

"Your making that and a pole that produces sound waves is out of your weapon making skill!"

"I'm no good at sound producing weapons sorry."

"Its okay you just make the pole ill work on the sound."

Ten minutes passed and we both finished our weapons we still had three hours left so we had a drawing contest Alex cheated by turning her hand into a stamp that made the Mona Lisa instantly (She is a inexperienced shape shifter she can only shape shift her hands) mine was a poorly drawn cat. After that we both got board and started testing out our weapons in the training part of our room my claws incinerated my test dummy while Alex's test dummy was half way in the titanium wall after that I started using the left over materials to make electrical ninja stars while Alex was on her laptop typing a story. I finished the lightning ninja stars dismantled them and rebuilt them five times before I gave up and got on my laptop I looked up survival tips only to find out I already knew them I looked at the time to see there was still one hour left "Next time lets take longer to make our weapons" my sister nodded in agreement I wanted to fall asleep but I'm to heavy of a sleeper nothing can wake me up Alex however is a very light sleeper you drop one drop of sweat she'll be up with a knife at your throat. "Hmm another email how do all these people know me?"

"I don't know no one seems to know me though."

"Are you sure check your email."

"I got two one from you and one from the principle"

"That's a good thing isn't it you always say you don't like having many friends."

"Yeah but I like having three or four friends."

"That's to easy though you should try to get ten friends."

"Fine ill get five friends would you be happy then?"

"Very so did you find out some good survival tips?"

"Nothing we don't already know."

"How long until class begins?"

"Forty minutes time seems slower here."

"This is boring when are our other roommates coming?"

"There not the guard told me there are no other students staying in this room."

"I'm going to sleep good night."

Ten minutes passed and I was board as mess I decided to make a electric clock that shocks me awake plus I left a note for Alex to set my shirt on fire if I don't wake up I wake up five minutes later and my shirt is on fire so I poured water on it to put it out when I got back in the room I saw two people tied up and Alex standing next to them "I found them trying to move your bed out of here"

"Should we try out our new weapons?" I said tossing Alex her pole and putting my claws on as they burst into flames.

"I think we should." Alex replied with her pole above her head

She then swung it down sending a massive sound wave knocking them into the hall as I jumped over my sister and landed on with such force I think I heard a rib crack I held a flaming claw down to there necks and told them "break into our room again and I wont show mercy." I picked them up by the rope and took them down the hall and hung the rope on the flag hanging over the stairs and went back to my room with them struggling trying to get free when I made it back to my room the bell rang


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 survival test pt.1

"Hey Alex what do you think the test is going to be like?" I asked

"I don't know but at least we'll be doing something." Alex replied

We stopped in front of the survival door as the class came running out so we followed

"Okay class pair up with your survival partners" said the teacher so we all partnered our group was me, Alex, Shade, and Malice we were sent out into these weird woods and we were supposed to see how long we survive. We stopped at an open plane and decided to camp there. We all took jobs I was the night guard for the first half then Shade took over for the rest of the night. Malice made the shelter and Alex collected fire wood and food. I was bored and decided to walk around it wasn't long until I heard a cry for help. I took off running back to the camp to find a bear there and Alex was under its paw "Come on Alex you know you can easily kill that bear." I told her

"The bears not the problem" she pointed up I looked in the direction she pointed to see a giant eagle swooping down and grabbing the bear "What the heck is that?" I asked

"A giant eagle" she answered

"I know that I mean why is it here?"

"Another part of the test I think."

"Well lets kill it you know that it will be a great dinner."

With that I put on my claws and jumped from tree to tree chasing after the eagle. The eagle saw what I was doing and turned around and stabbed its beak into me I went flying and landed in a different group's camp

"Are you ok?" someone asked

"Yeah ill be find I just got to patch this wound up and who are you?" I asked

"I'm Rick that's Liz and John and Seth are searching for food." Rick answered "By the way what happened to you?"

"Giant eagle attacked our camp I chased after it got stabbed in the gut went flying and landed here"

"Dang your shirt stained with blood are you sure the wound will heal?"

"It should let me see it real quick." I leaned up and passed out from the pain and blood loss

Change of narrator (Rick)

"Hey Liz I think this guys dead!" I yelled

"What let me see" She ran over here and saw the blood stained shirt she lifted up his shirt and saw a hole that covered up most of his stomach and could see part of his ribs sticking out a little bit "He's not dead yet but just about." She then started rubbing her hands together and then they started glowing green she put her hands on his stomach and said "Okay he'll be fine for now but he'll have to rest if he wants to fully recover."

Change of narrator (Kane)

"Ugh what happened?" I said leaning up and winced and pain and lay back down

"I see you're awake finally" said Rick

"How long was I out?"

"About two days." Liz answered "Your wound would have killed you but were not about to let anyone die out here so I healed you and rick carried you in here."

"Two days I got to go check on my group." I said getting up out of the wooden bed only to fall back down "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Look at it and keep in mind that this is after I healed it."

I took off my shirt and saw a hole that took up most of my stomach

"See this is a lot better than before you had ribs sticking out and I could see your heart when I looked into the wound."

"How could that have happened I only got hit by a giant eagle?"

"It apparently had a sharp beak. "

"But tha-"I started but started crying from the pain and couldn't finish

They picked me up and put me back on the bed I fell asleep and woke up to the sound of a loud screech I got off my bed than fell to the floor again so I crawled out of there to see the giant eagle attacking the base I was to scared I couldn't move so I just laid there in my hands and knees. The eagle turned and looked at me and flew over there and grabbed me and started flying away there was nothing I could do so I just stayed motionless then a giant blast of sound hit the eagle and we both fell into the woods I cried out in pain when we hit the ground I was just sitting there crying tears of pain as Shade, Malice, and Alex came over there to the eagle it looked at them and screeched and started squeezing its talons around me I could feel my ribs cracking and I couldn't breath they saw what the eagle was doing and lowered there weapons the eagle stopped squeezing me and dropped me on the ground and flew away and I started feeling weird it was a feeling I never felt before… hatred. I got up and all the pain has gone I jumped from tree to tree the eagle looked back with a surprised look as I tackled him and slammed him into a tree he started flying away but I broke a branch of and threw it straight through him the eagle fell to the ground and the feeling of hatred faded and the pain came back and I started falling from the tree But my sister caught me I smiled and passed out.


End file.
